


Power Struggle

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: A scheming CEO and her Enforcer get into a bit of a…Power Struggle





	Power Struggle

The rapid sound of her stiletto heels echoed off the marble floors as she marched down the hallway, her expression aggravated and tense. Back straight, hair in a severe bun, her glasses resting firmly on her nose, she looked every inch the CEO she was, down to her bright red pencil skirt and black button down blouse.

She was a force to be reckoned with, and he reckoned with the wrong woman today.

Multimillion dollar pieces of art hung on the walls, but she didn’t take notice as she stalked past them, her breath coming out in puffs. Opposite of the museum like gallery wall was a bank of windows, showing the expansive space of the city ten stories down.

How dare he? Who did he think he was, showing up here, invading her work space? She had been in a meeting with an overseas client when she had been summoned. He probably ruined the whole deal!

Turning the corner into her bank of office suites, she spotted her assistant behind her desk in the center of the space, her timid expression staring back at her.

“Ma’am,” she squeaked.

“Where is he?” she demanded, not coming to a stop as she turned another corner, heading to her private office.

Behind her, the assistant pointed, albeit ignored. “Inside, Ma’am.”

She already knew. And she was fuming mad. There were rules in place for this very reason.

Without breaking her stride, she threw open her office door and then slammed it behind her.

“Hey, Doll.”

Dean Ambrose’s drawl immediately made her panties wet, but she resisted his temptation. He was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, an arm tossed over the back, slightly turned so he could see her expression. His own was cocky and smug, and her blood boiled.

Her office was grand, as it should be for the CEO of the largest bank in the Tri-State area. Spacious, it could have been mistaken for a man’s office. Dark wood accents, leather couches and chairs, large obnoxious art pieces of women draped in cloth. Every bit of it was a power move, an indication to anyone who walked through that door that she was a hard hitter, take no prisoners woman. She had no problems competing in a pissing contest with some of the richest men in the world.

Dressed in a black leather jacket, a white tank top, and blue jeans, Ambrose, with his unkempt hair and stained clothes, looked better suited as a garage mechanic than her enforcer. And he was a large pain in her ass.

Growling, she stalked across the space to stand behind her desk, another power move. “What in the Hell are you doing here, Ambrose? I was very clear when I told you that you were never to step foot in this building.”

His smile didn’t drop, and his baby blue eyes sparkled at her. “I came to give you a report. You like reports, don’t you?” He was never intimidated by her and made that very obvious with every snide comment he made about her career.

Pressing her fingertips hard against the desk, she leaned forward. “You need to leave before someone sees you.”

Ambrose only shrugged, also leaning forward. “I came through the back door and your assistant was persuaded to not call security on me. You might want to watch out for that one. She’s easily influenced.”

If she glared at him any harder, he’d burst into flames. “Fine. Tell me what you want to ‘report’ then leave.”

He chuckled, standing from the chair and slowly removing his leather jacket. The move was full of strength, more so when he exposed his bare muscles. Carelessly he dropped his jacket behind him and began to round the desk, stalking her. She stood up straight, trying to resist the urge to step back and cross her arms. Looking down her nose at him, she refused to be cowed.

His eyes danced with mischief, but she held his gaze. Everytime he moved, she felt another lick of heat crawl up her spine and wetness flood from her core. He was a striking man, if one looked hard enough. His eyes caught a lot of attention, but his dimples usually stole the show. She tilted her chin up, bracing herself to feel the heat of his body.

Ambrose didn’t disappoint her. Although not touching her, he was a fraction of an inch away, his heat seeping through her clothes and into her skin. “I’m here to report that I washed your car.”

Confused, her expression changed from defiance to incredulous. “I do not remember telling you to do that.”

Tilting his head, he grinned, his eyes focused on her red stained lips. “Also, your dog has a clean bill of health and is groomed to within an inch of her life. She’s almost as pretty as you.”

She gritted her teeth. She wasn’t sure if he had just compared her to a dog or if it was a genuine compliment. Either way, she wanted neither. “I know that wasn’t on your list.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, not listening. “List? Oh right,” he met her eyes. “The list you had a courier deliver. That list. I dealt with that too.”

Frustrated with Ambrose being in her personal space, she finally conceded and stepped back. Air was hard to come by as she felt his eyes on her as she moved to the wet bar against the wall. Placing ice in a tumbler, she refused to offer him a drink. “No one can ever know, Ambrose. If you get caught, I’ll go down in flames.”

“Oh, Doll,” his voice drawled from right behind her. When had he moved? It was all she could do to keep the shriek of surprise contained in her chest. To give him an inch would allow him to take a mile. Slowly, his hands gripped her waist, and then slid around to cradle her unyielding body against his. “I’d never give you up, Baby.”

All fight melted from her body and she went pliant in Ambrose’s arms. What did it say about her that standing in front of him, she could resist him for days, but as soon as he held her, she was weak against his charms.

“Ambrose—"

“Uh-uh, Doll. Say my name.” He murmured against the skin behind her ear, causing goosebumps to raise up all over her body.

Gripping the glass in her hand tightly, she involuntarily let out a little moan. “Please,” she tried to resist.

“Nah.” Simple word, but big meaning. Ambrose’s body cradled hers, softness meeting hardness in all the ways she loved but could never express.

“Dean,” she moaned out his first name as if granting him a gift.

Trailing his nose down her neck, he placed a kiss against her shoulder through her blouse. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Doll?”

He knew it was. He knew that every piece of power she had she carried like armor. Every day she went to battle with men who thought they owned the world, people who manipulated those around them like pawns. It was a gauntlet she picked up everyday and struggled to put down when she walked through the doors of her house.

Seemingly coming back to herself, she used her hand to push his arms away. Turning, she glared at him. “I don’t know who gave you permission to touch me.”

He only gave her a lopsided smile, rubbing his wrists like he was preparing for a fight. “Permission? I didn’t ask for permission. And I’m not going to.” His reached out and picked her drink out of her hand, gently setting it down on the wet bar. Taking two steps to the left, and then again to the right, he slowly paced in front of her.

Trying to gain control back, she stood up straight. “You gave your report, you can go now.”

A loud laugh exploded from Ambrose, startling her. “Oh, now you are  _dismissing_ me? Doll,” he tsked and shook his head. “No one dismisses me.”

Before she could react, she was once again plastered against his body, this time, chest to chest. His arms were like bands, unmovable. His lips crashed against hers, knocking her glasses askew. The kiss was demanding, frustrating, and ravishing. When he stopped and pulled back, her eyes were blurry.

Leaning back, he chuckled at her. “Dazed, Doll? That’s ok. You’ll be staying like that for a little while longer.”

Ambrose quickly picked her glasses off her face and tossed them onto the bar. His hands delved into her hair, causing bobby pins to fly every which way and the strands to fall around her face. Tilting her head, he fused his lips to hers again, holding her firmly against him even as her legs buckled. He refused to let up, kissing her until she was breathless, but declining to allow her any respite. He was in control now.

In a swift motion, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her close to his body. Moving to the black leather couch, he laid her down, looming over her with a wicked look on his face. “You look so sexy when you are mussed up, Baby.”

Thankful for the lip stain she chose that morning, she suddenly remembered she had a meeting to get back to. Pushing against his chest, she glared at him when he didn’t move. “Ambrose, get off me and get out. Unlike you, I actually have a company to run.”

A hand on her shoulder firmly pressed her back down. “You will leave when I say you can leave.” Ambrose’s blue eyes drifted down her body even as he flicked the buttons undone down her blouse. Her hands were free, she could have tried to escape his hovering form, but all the fight went out of her, and she closed her eyes.

“Uh-uh, Babydoll. Eyes on me.”

His deep voice sank into her skin, warming her from the inside out, causing her body to immediately yearn to do whatever he wanted. Opening her eyes, she watched as he spread her shirt open, exposing the red lace bra she was wearing.

Ambrose inhaled deeply, and a surge of feminine satisfaction ran through her. She wasn’t sure where it came from, but it ended at her clit, causing it to throb.

“You have such a sexy body. Soft skin.” He leaned down a pressed a kiss to her stomach. Running his mouth across the space, one hand came up to softly palm her breast. The sigh that escaped her was involuntary, and he grinned. “I’ll take care of you, Doll. I promise.”

Still watching him, she held herself still as Ambrose’s questing mouth traveled to replace his hand, licking and nibbling though the lace of her bra. “Ambrose….”

She didn’t get to finish her thought because he reared his head up, glaring at her. “I thought you were an educated woman. With multiple business degrees. Did you forget my name again? That won’t do.”

Anticipation crawled over her skin as Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her so that she was face down over his lap as he sat on the couch. “What are you doi-?”

“I’m gonna make sure you remember my name, Doll. You are gonna be screaming it before I’m done with you.”

Her face flushed and she began to squirm. “Who the Hell do you think you are?” she protested.

A firm hand between her shoulder blades kept her upper half still as the other hand dragged the zipper down on her pencil skirt, revealing a matching red lace thong. “I’m your enforcer, Doll. And I have some business to attend to.”

Before she could react, his brought his hand down hard on her exposed cheek. “Fuck!”

Ambrose tsked. “That’s not my name either, Doll. Let’s try it again.” He landed a hard smack to the same spot.

“God. Dammit!” she yelled through gritted teeth.

“Nope.” He popped on the “P”, another spank landing on her other cheek.

Groaning, trying to resist the need welling up in her, she squeezed her eyes shut. “Ambrose, let me up!”

He didn’t reply. His spanks coming rapidly now, switching from side to side. She was out of breath, her whole body tense against the pleasure, uncontrollable moans muffled behind her closed lips. She refused to let them out.

Suddenly he stopped and she felt as if her whole body had come to the jerking halt of a rollercoaster. “Do you want to try again?” Ambrose’s voice was soft, cajoling, as if he was granting her a favor.

She panted hard, her eyes now open staring at the smooth expanse of the couch. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. She didn’t want to enjoy what he was doing, but she did, and the wetness pooled between her thighs was hard evidence of that. Stress was exuding through her pores, and her body was shaking from trying to contain her reactions to his actions.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

Her silence had lasted too long, and as the resuming slaps landed on her ass, she reared up in shock, her arms extended beneath her.

Ambrose’s hand was right there, shoving her down again, this time with her face against the couch. “Stay down!” he barked, not missing a beat against her upturned ass.

The pain blossomed through her, but it quickly morphed into a budding pleasure that she couldn’t deny. So slowly that at first she didn’t realize it, the tension in her shoulders began to release. Muscle by muscle, down her back, into her shoulders, even into her hands, the stress of the week melted away under Dean’s quick and firm spanks.

“Dean,” she sighed, no longer resisting him.

Immediately he stopped, his large callused hand gently rubbing her pink bottom. “Hmm? You say something, Doll?”

Molded as she was now against his lap and the couch, she had a hard time drawing in enough air to raise her voice. “Dean.” Against her stomach she felt his hard dick throb, and she couldn’t help but shift her body, loving the feeling.

“Good girl,” he crooned. His fingers left her back and crawled into her hair, rubbing her scalp soothing her. “You are so stressed out, aren’t you Baby? All those endless meetings, contracts to draw up, deals to close. People trying to steal money, others begging for second chances. So much is on you. That’s ok. I got you.”

His voice lulled her into a sense of security and her body was pliant against his. “Please, Dean.”

He hummed, turning her over and pulling her into his arms. His mouth was on hers and she moaned, loving the way he took her kiss without question. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

As they kissed, Dean’s hands began tugging at her skirt, pulling it up around her hips. Being a pencil skirt, it was a tight fit, but he wasn’t going to be denied. Running his fingers up her garters, he moaned. “Fuck I love these.” A quick snap against her thigh had her shrieking, but it dissolved in his kiss.

Stradling his legs, she leaned back, watching his blue eyes dance. She knew she looked completely ruffled. Her blouse open, exposing her bra, but still mostly tucked into the skirt now puddled at her hips, hair falling down around her face and her black garter and stockings on display. She felt wanton and more than a little desperate for relief.

Looking up at her, he grinned, showing off his dimples. He didn’t say anything at first, just reached between them to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. After withdrawing his dick, he wrapped his hand around it and licked his lips. “Can you stand on the couch?”

Without a word, she twitched her feet, allowing her stilettos to fall off to the floor. Using his shoulders as balance, she stood up, slowly lowering her pussy to Ambrose’s waiting mouth.

As soon as his tongue touched her through her panties, her knees buckled, putting all her weight on his chin. He groaned, one hand coming up to her ass to keep her in place. Realizing his intention, wanting her to smother him, her orgasm hit. “Fuck, Dean!”

She pulled her panties to the side and then delved her hands into his hair as she rode his face, moaning and crying as his lips and tongue ate her out with a vengeance. Ambrose’s eyes were wide open, watching as she took her pleasure. His hand on his dick was not idle. He was using long, smooth strokes even as his other hand rubbed up and down her back.

Titling his head back a little to get air, he grinned at her. “Babydoll, you are gorgeous. Cumming all over my face. Gonna do it again before I put my dick in you?”

Her nod was instant and she yanked his mouth back to her core. She could feel him smiling as he traced his name against her clit, forcing whines out of her mouth. His beard was rubbing the inside of her thighs adding the friction she needed to gush into his mouth one more time.

Ambrose’s hand on her back trailed down to grip her hip, pulling her back into his lap. Her wetness was smeared all over his cheeks and beard, and she blushed as he licked his lips. “Taste  _so_ good,” he moaned. His dick was rubbing against her ass, and the two of them took a moment to softly grind against each other, keeping eye contact.

A loud beep came from her phone on her desk. “ _Ma’am?”_ Her assistant’s voice echoed in the room.

Pressing her finger to her lips to indicate that he should stay silent, she kept grinding on him. “What?”

“ _Your current meeting has ended due to the interruption and has been rescheduled for tomorrow morning at nine. And your meeting with the Mayor starts in twenty minutes.”_

The interruption, which was the unrepentant man between her thighs, pressing his dick against her panties. “Thank you for the reminder, I’ll be there soon.”

A click was heard and Ambrose grinned. “Gonna talk to the Mayor about his boys I beat up?”

She hummed, leaning down to take his lips in hers, sharing her taste. “Not directly. We’ll probably dance around the issue.”

Wrapping her arms around her, he nuzzled her neck. “Wanna dance with me?”

“Yeah,” she breathed into his mouth, moaning as he kissed up her neck to her ear.

“Hold tight, Baby,” he whispered, getting to his feet. His hands cradled her ass as he carried her over to her desk, laying her down on top of the dark mahogany wood. She was a meticulous person, and she never left a document where it could be read, so the space was clear of items except her computer screen and phone that were off to the side.

Gripping her panties in one hand, pinning the fabric to her hip with her skirt, he pressed his dick against her folds, just letting her feel him. “Ms. CEO has an important meeting to get to. I better not interrupt anymore.” He was teasing her, his deep voice mocking.

Lifting her head, she glared at him. Her hand wrapped itself in his white tank top and pulled him down to her. “Fuck me, now!”

He only chuckled. “But you dismissed me. Told me to leave.” He rubbed the head of his cock on her clit, grinning when she growled at him and shifted her hips to chase it. “I’m only following orders.”

She groaned, close to frustrated tears. “You have never followed an order one day in your life!”

Pausing, he looked over her shoulder, appearing to think about it. After a moment, he shrugged and again looked at her. “True.” With one full thrust, he shoved himself into her, muffling her scream with a heated kiss. His hips pounded against her inner thighs, his pace rapid and deep. The desk, as heavy as it was, rattled and shifted against the floor, each thrust pushing it farther and farther from its original spot.

The pleasure was almost too much. Her head fell back against the desk, eyes rolling. Dean’s kiss was drugging, his hands firm and bruising, and her pussy flooded with more wetness at every growl and grunt that came from his throat.

“Dean,” she gasped. “Don’t make me wait.”

Ambrose licked a line up her neck before pulling back to grip her hips with both his hands. “Oh, Babydoll. That was so nice. Not great. But nice.”

Her hands gripped his shirt tighter, using his momentum to give herself and extra rub against her clit. “Please, Dean, please. Let me cum. Let me cum on your dick!”

“So much better!” Tilting his hips upwards, he found her g-spot instantly. “Cum, Doll.”

Leaning up, looking at the place where they were connected, she let go, feeling her pussy squeeze his dick hard as she screamed against his shirt. Her orgasm slammed through her, her whole body tensing up before slowing relaxing. Ambrose cursed, his thrusts short and shallow. With a final grunt he released inside of her, triggering another orgasm to wash over her.

Panting hard, Ambrose fell into the desk chair behind him, leaving her sprawled out on the desk. The two of them panted, out of breath and blissed out.

_BEEP_. Her phone clicked on.  _“Ma’am?”_

She rolled her eyes. “What?”

Her assistant cleared her throat. No doubt she heard most of what was going on in her office.  _“Just a reminder. Ten minutes.”_

“Thank you.” She blindly hit the speaker button to turn the call off. Groaning, she sat up, seeing Ambrose sprawled in her chair. His hair was more mused up than usual, and his shirt was twisted from her grip.

Uncaring his soft dick was still on display, he gave her a lazy grin. “Fucking beautiful.”

She laughed, easing off the desk. Upon standing she fixed her panties and skirt, mentally bemoaning the wrinkles in the fabric. Buttoning her blouse and tucking it in, she zipped up her skirt. There was no way she could find the bobby pins scattered all over her office, so she settled for running her hands through her hair, hoping it looked good enough to be presentable.

Ambrose still hadn’t moved. Bracing her hands on the chair arms, she leaned over him, kissing him deep before pulling away. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

He chuckled, watching as she moved to the couch to pick up her shoes. “Hey, when my boss sends me an SOS text, I drop everything, even that asshole who scammed his grandma out of her social security checks. One punch to the jaw, he was out, then I was right here, waiting on you.”

Sliding her heels on, she grinned at him. “If I had to sit through that Hungarian diplomat telling me that as a woman I should be grateful for his business any longer, I was going to scream. I just need his money so we can fund that all school girl in Africa.”

Ambrose nodded. “We’ll get it, even if I have to corner him in the parking garage and persuade him.”

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Rounding her desk again, she sat in his lap, loving the way he wrapped his arms around her. “You are so good at persuasion.”

Humming in his throat, he gave her one last all encompassing kiss before letting her get back to her feet. “It’s my specialty. See you at home, Doll.”

Tossing a sultry look over her shoulder, she nodded. “See you at home, Dean.”

Leaving her office, she stopped by her assistant’s desk. Her CEO masked easily slipped back on, she looked down her nose at the meek girl who stared up at her. “Never again is he allowed in my office. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.” She squeaked.

“Your job is on the line. Remember that.” Without another word, she marched down the hallway, her stilettos clicking on the marble.

Ambrose would be back tomorrow if she needed him.  He was always just a text away. And her assistant knew her role very well. An innocent game that kept them all on their toes, and her stress level minimal. She could wield her power, shift the pawns of the international financial world, and Ambrose would fuck the stress right out of her.

And then at home, Dean would love her gently as if he hadn’t seen her all day. As if he hadn’t spent the day bloodying noses, slashing tires, and setting the rapist’s houses on fire. As if he wasn’t righting wrongs at her direction.

They were the unknown power couple in the Tri-State area. And as she opened the door to the conference room where the corrupt Mayor waited, she felt Dean’s cum slide out of her and pool in her panties. A nice reminder to keep her level headed. And an even better reminder of her everyday power struggle.

It was good to be CEO.


End file.
